


Don’t Shatter My Heart Again

by ReadytoBounce



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Arguing, Awkwardness, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exes to Lovers, Feelings Realization, M/M, Only One Bed, Panic Attacks, Sharing Body Heat, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadytoBounce/pseuds/ReadytoBounce
Summary: Alex and John broke up a year ago, and they haven’t seen or spoken to each other since.That is until they both get lost in a forest, with a dangerous blizzard on it’s way. Alex and John absolutely hate each other, so when they find an abandoned house, things are definitely going to go down.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 34
Kudos: 49





	1. The First Night

Alex was walking home after a long day at work. He decided to walk home to clear his mind, since he was always thinking or worrying about something. 

It was a chilly day, he could feel snowflakes dropping onto his skin. He wasn’t dressed in anything too heavy, and he still had another 45 minutes until he was home, so he was going to freeze. He should have listened to the weather man on the TV when he said to dress warm. Sometimes he’s an idiot.

“Stupid fucking winter” he cursed to himself. Nobody was around to hear it, since he was in the middle of nowhere. 

Fuck. He must have taken a wrong turn and was so caught up in his mind he didn’t notice. Now it’s going to take him longer to get home, great. He probably is going to get caught in the weather.

He looks at his surroundings, quickly realizing that he is in the middle of the woods. How the fuck did he manage to get himself here? He doesn’t even recognize the place. 

The sound of nature start to annoy him, so he turns around trying to retrace his steps. Shit, he has no clue how to get out. He should have just taken a Uber home. He really is a fucking idiot. 

“Ah, fuck” Alex hears a voice say.

He didn’t see anyone around, so hearing the voice was unexpected. He decided to search for the voice, hoping it was someone who could help him get out of there. The bugs were already starting to eat him up. 

He finally reaches who he thinks is the person and stops a few feet behind him. At the same time, the stranger turns around.

Oh no.

That’s not good.

They lock eyes instantly, glaring at each other once they realize who the other person is.

Standing right in front of him, is his ex from a year ago, John Laurens.

Alex and John started dating two years ago, and their relationship went perfect. 

Until it changed.

Before the breakup, many different things happened which caused their relationship to be damaged. They thought they could work through it, but they were wrong. It came as a surprise to Alex, since they worked out many things before. 

One night, they broke out into a fight and it was the breaking point. John stormed out of the house packing up all of his things, and Alex deleted his number and locked the door. 

It’s been a year since then, and they haven’t spoken at all. They haven’t even seen each other. That is up until right now.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” John spits, clearly annoyed.

“Good question, I have no fucking idea”

“I don’t give a shit. Do you at least know where we are? Obviously this isn’t where I wanted to be”

“Nope. I have no clue. I took a wrong turn” Alex answers.

“Well you’re no help. I can’t even get my phone on” John shakes his phone dramatically.

“It’s probably dead”

“You don’t say?” John says sarcastically.

In unison, they both shiver. It has started snowing heaver and they both aren’t dressed properly.

“Look, I fucking hate you. I’ll never forgive you for what you did and said, but we need to figure out what to do” Alex grumbled, glaring at him. 

“Agreed. Actually, I think this might have been the place where I painted something. I remember close by was an abandoned house. Maybe we could find it and chill there? I’m pretty sure this is going to be a bad fucking blizzard”

“Okay, lets move. I’m freezing my ass off”

They start walking, John leading the way. They finally find the abandoned house after walking for a good fifth-teen minutes. By the time they make it in, they are both shivering uncontrollably. 

“Fuck, its cold”

“No shit Sherlock” 

“Listen, let us set some rules. Rule number one, don’t talk to me. I don’t to hear your annoying voice”

John knows his weak spots. Something Alex absolutely adored about John when they were dating was how he listened to him. He was always interested in what he had to say. Hearing him call his voice annoying definitely hurt, but he wasn’t about to let him know that. He won’t show his weakness’s. 

“Fine. Here’s my rule. Stay away from me. I don’t want to be near you” 

Alex knew what he said hurt John. John thought that no one would like him, and he would spend his life alone. That is until he showed up. It was a dirty move, but he did it first so it’s okay. 

John doesn’t say anything back, just gives him a glare. They both head off in opposite directions, exploring the house. It’s still in good condition so it should hold for the blizzard. 

He hates to break the rules so quickly, but he really needs to find out how long this blizzard is going too last. Hopefully is goes quick. 

He makes his way around the house and finds John sitting on the floor, staring out of a window. The snow seems to be coming down harder than before.

“Uhhh. I still hate you and all, but I just need to know how long this blizzard is going to be. I don’t want to be stuck here with you”

John laughs meanly. “You already broke my one rule. What a idiot. To answer your question, I’m sure it’s going to be awhile. I’m guessing it’s going to be a really bad blizzard”

This is going to suck. “Okay, Uh, thanks”

“Mhm”

Alex walks up the stairs to the upper part of the house. He notices three doors. Perfect, there are two bedrooms. He didn’t want to share a room with John. That would just cause more fights.

He goes to open the first door, when he realizes it’s a closet. He realizes the second door must be an old bathroom, which is completely useless to them. 

Shit, that means they will have to share a room. They haven’t shared a room in over a year. Surely this isn’t going to go well.

He feels annoyed and angry, but there is a hint of anxiousness. He doesn’t know why, and he has no guesses. 

As much as Alex hates John, he doesn’t want to fight with him again. It brings up such bad memories that he wants to breakdown crying. He really wanted to fix his relationship with John the day he left. He secretly hoped that John would come back. But he never did, and it broke Alex.

But John is here with him now, after a year of them not seeing each other. After a year of not speaking to each other. After a year of them pretending they didn’t date and love each other. 

It’s been a year, and the only thing Alex wants is for John hold him and to tell him it will be okay. But he doesn’t want this new John, he wants his old John. The John that would calm him down after panic attacks. The John that would wake him up with kisses. 

The John that loved him.

Alex is definitely over John, he has been for a while. But now that he is here again, he just wants one last hug. That’s all. 

“Alex? Alex? Alexander? What the fuck man? Are you okay? Answer me!!”

Alex turns around to be greeted with the sight of a very angry John, glaring at him.

“Oh now you turn around. I have been trying to get your attention for 2 minutes now. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Alex scoffs at him. “Me? What the fuck is wrong with me? We both know you out of all people shouldn’t be asking that question”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Fuck you. Anyways, I wanted to know what we are going to do about the whole one bedroom thing. It seems there is a bed in it, and it looks comfy, but there is only one”

“I’ll sleep on the floor, since there is no couch. You can have the bed”

John opens his eyes, looking surprised. “Oh. Okay. I guess that works”

They fall into a uncomfortable silence. Both of them looking anywhere but the other person. Alex decides to break the silence. 

“I’m going downstairs to grab something out of my bag to eat” His stomach was growling, and he had enough of it.

“Okay. You don’t need to tell me, dumbass”

“Really? Why the name calling? Im trying to be polite here. You should try too”

“No, I don’t think I will. Not after what your last words were to-”

“Shut up! I don’t want to talk about it” Alex snaps, moving past him and running down the stairs. He does not want to talk about their old relationship right now. That is the last thing he wants to do. 

“Aww, why not? You’re such a annoying freak”

“John, shut the fuck up. You’re not helping. We are going to be stuck with each other for at least two more days. We need to work together to get through this”

John listens, though doesn’t hesitate to roll his eyes. Alex pulls out the two lunches he packed which he never ate. Thank god he had some food. 

He picks up his sandwich and walks away from where John is standing. He slowly eats it, trying to savour it. He wants to get himself full. 

John doesn’t follow him and stops talking to him, which is a miracle. Alex can feel a headache coming on. 

He finshes the sandwich quickly, and takes a sip of his water. He looks down at his watch and sees it’s getting pretty late, so he should start making his way upstairs to go to sleep.

Instead of going upstairs, he decides to search the house for a blanket. He finds two laying on wood outside of the house. He grabs them and shakes them off, bringing them back inside. He considers keeping both of them, but he just can’t bring himself to let John freeze. They did date for a whole year. 

He finds John sitting in the same place, staring out the window. He looks so cold. 

Alex takes this time to take in John. He seems to have gotten a bit taller since Alex last saw him. His honey blond hair is longer and pulled back with a ribbon. He looks thinner, and Alex hopes he is eating the way he should. 

Alex realizes he can’t keep standing there, so he holds the blanket out to him. “Here. I found it outside over some wood. It should keep you warm”

John turns to him and grabs the blanket. He gives Alex a surprised look. 

“Don’t mention it” 

John eyes flash with a look Alex can’t name. He does remember John giving him that same look when he told him that he was worth it for the first time. That day was the same day they admitted they loved each other. But he must have seen wrong. Their relationship is over, and they both moved on. 

Alex walks up the stairs, heading over to the closet. It’s big enough where he can lay down and be comfortable. That’s good.

He lays down on the floor and pulls the blanket over him. His whole body hurts, and he is regretting giving John the bed. Maybe they can switch, he doubts it though.

He thinks back to the times when they shared a bed. Alex was always cold and John produced so much heat, so Alex would curl up to him to get warm. They fit perfectly together. Alex finds himself wondering how their relationship went so wrong. 

Yet he also finds himself hating John, and not wanting to get back into a relationship with him even if someone offered him one hundred thousand dollars. 

He supposes John wants nothing to do with him. He definitely doesn’t care for Alex anymore. His words proves Alex’s point.

He falls asleep with Johns words ringing in his head.


	2. He Understands

When he wakes up, he’s extremely confused. It takes him a moment to remember that he is stuck in an abandoned house with his ex boyfriend. 

He sits up with a sigh, not wanting to start his day. He really isn’t in the mood to argue with John. He’s already mad about having to sleep on the floor. His back is killing him. 

He stands up, cracking his back while he does. It feels good. 

He wonders if John is up already. He was never one for waking up early. Alex loves it, it allows him to get much more work done. Alex hates being bored.

Speaking of being bored, what the fuck is he supposed to do for the day? There is nothing to do. He guesses that most of his day is going to be spent arguing with John. 

If John starts a argument with him, he’s not going to be quiet. He’s going to fight back. He’s not a pussy. He’s no coward. 

He hates arguing with him, though. He wishes they could be friends. He knows many couples that have broken up and remanded friends. They were best friends before they got together. 

He would never admit it to John. If he were to tell John he wants to be friends again, he would probably laugh in his face. That would break Alex’s heart. He couldn’t handle that. 

He decides to leave the closet and head downstairs. He heads to the window and examines the snow. It’s blocking most of the window. He would be surprised if they could get the door open.

He doesn’t hear or see John, so he assumes he is still sleeping. That’s good, he can take this time for himself. 

They are going to have to figure out their food situation. Alex checks his bag and notices he has two sandwiches left. He could be a dick and keep them both to himself, but he won’t. He is extremely pissed at John but he doesn’t want him to starve. 

They are going to have to eat sandwich’s for breakfast. It’s not that bad, Alex usually skips breakfast most days anyways. 

He prepares the food on the plates he brought for himself, and sets it down. It reminds him of when he used to make breakfast for John when they were dating. 

Alex finds himself thinking about their relationship more and more. The burden of everything that happened is becoming too heavy for him.

He hates that John acts completely blameless. It makes Alex furious.

“Hey”

Alex turns around to see John standing behind him. 

“Hi”

“I hope you slept like shit last night. I’ll have you know that my bed was extremely comfortable”

“Oh really? An abandoned houses bed was extremely comfortable?”

“You heard me”

Alex gives him a mean stare and walks off to find their food. He walks back to find John right where he left him. 

“Here” He holds out the food. “Eat this. We really need to figure out a food situation. This was all I had left”

John just stares at the food. He then looks up at Alex like he has three heads. 

“For me?” 

Alex almost laughs at that. What a stupid question. “Yes, for you. Eat it”

John slowly takes the plate from him. He walks away to go back to his spot near the window. 

Alex watches him pick up the sandwich and take a bite. He doesn’t complain at all or make any comments, so Alex assumes he likes it. Alex used to make sandwiches for him all the time when they were dating. 

Alec makes his way back upstairs into the closet to eat. He takes a bite of his sandwich, and it’s good. He knows he makes good sandwiches.

*****

About two hours later, Alex goes back downstairs to try to find something to cure his boredom. He hasn’t heard from John at all, so he wonders if he somehow escaped.

He finds himself wrong, John is still siting by the window. Alex finds himself watching him, he notices how sad John looks. 

It reminds him of when John was-

He doesn’t dare to say the word. 

He can’t believe it.

He won’t.

Is John is depressed again?

When their relationship started to go down hill, John was diagnosed with depression. Alex did everything he could to try and help, but it never seemed to work. 

Alex devoted himself to John, but everything he did, everything he tried, seemed to fail. He seemed to never be good enough for him. And that broke Alex.

Alex can’t believe he might depressed again. No one can blame him for not knowing, he hasn’t seen John in a whole year. 

He hated seeing John depressed. John didn’t deserve to be sad. John deserved all the happiness in the world. Except, the world didn’t agree, and John was miserable most days. 

Maybe he isn’t depressed. He doubts it though.

His thoughts are interrupted by Johns annoyed voice.

“Are you just going to keep staring at me?”

Alex opens and closes his mouth a couple of times. He finally manages to push out a word.

“No”

“Well then”

They fall into an uncomfortable silence. Alex has no clue what to say. He doesn’t even know how to bring the topic up. It’s rare for Alexander Hamilton to be on the verge of speechlessness.

“Umm”

John looks over at him. “Yes?”

“How are you feeling?” He manages to say. It comes out a little shaky, but John doesn’t seem to notice.

John seems genuinely surprised by what he said. Alex doesn’t blame him. It’s out of character for him.

“What?”

“I asked, how are you feeling?”

“Why do you care how I’m feeling?”

That’s a good question. Alex doesn’t know. “I don’t know”

“I’m okay”

That’s not the answer Alex wanted. He didn’t want the bullshit answer. He wanted the raw truth.

“No, I mean, how are you feeling?” Alex implies, trying to hint at it.

“I’m fine, Alex”

“John, I-”

“No! Shut up about it. I don’t want to hear it”

Alex isn’t a coward. He’s not going to back down from this. “You’re not okay”

“Yeah, I realize that. I cant just switch this shit off”

“I know that John. I just want you to talk to me”

“Well I don’t want to. Fuck off Alexander”

Alex can’t help but get furious at that. “Really, John? Really? I’m trying to be nice. I’m trying my best. Just talk to me-”

“Why?” John interrupts. “Why do you care now? You never cared before!”

Alex’s eyes widen at that. He can’t believe John just went there. “You know I did. You know how much it broke me to see you like that!”

“I don’t want to hear your lies, Alexander”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Lies? I’m not lying!”

“Bullshit” John spits. 

“It’s true, John!”

“Fuck you, Alexander! I cant stand you!”

“Funny, you are the only person who could stand me”

“Past tense. I fucking hate you now”

Alex blanches at that. He doesn’t say anything else. He needs a moment to calm down. He would like to step outside, but he would sink into the snow. He isn’t that tall. 

He steps into the next room and slides to the floor. All his efforts, all the nights he stayed up with John, all the days he took off work to help him, and John says he didn’t care. 

Alex wants to breakdown crying. His body starts to tremble, he can’t cry in front of John. He won’t.

The anger still lingers in the air. Alex knows he will have to go back to continue that argument. 

Alex feels himself getting angry, he keeps trying to be polite and nice to John and it keeps backfiring. 

What is he doing wrong?

Maybe John was right.

Maybe he is completely useless. 

Alex stands up and makes his way to the door. He starts pulling to try to get it open. He doesn’t care if he breaks it. He needs to leave.

John doesn’t want him here. John hates him. John thinks he is useless. 

He needs to run far, far away.

He starts to pull harder.

He pulls so hard that he flings himself backwards.

He hits something, at least he didn’t fall.

He doesn’t move. He just wants to run. 

He finally is able to calm himself down. He looks around and finds that John is standing somewhat close to him, watching, with a concerned look on his face.

“What was that all about?” John says sternly. “What the fuck were you trying to do?”

Alex doesn’t want to argue right now. When he doesn’t say anything, John sighs.

John moves to slide down the wall into a sitting position. Alex follows, sitting far away from him. 

He hopes the snow melts fast.

****

“Alex, Alex, Alexander”

He feels someone shaking him. 

“Oh my god, can you wake the fuck up?”

Alex opens his eyes. It takes him a moment to be able to see from the sleepy fog on his eyes.

“Finally. I have been trying for like ten minutes now. Here, sit up”

Alex refuses to listen. He stays laying down on the hard floor. It’s actually pretty comfy.

“Are you fucking stupid? Get up!” John says, while he tries to pull him up.

“Fine, fine” He sits up, rubbing the rest of the sleep out of his eyes.

“Listen, I was able to steal some wifi and I got some dude to grab us groceries. We should be set for the rest of our time here”

“Wait, how did he make it here? He didn’t question anything?” Alex is definitely listening now.

“I have absolutely no clue. Focus on the groceries part of the story”

“Oh” 

They fall into another uncomfortable silence. They seem to have forgotten how to speak to each other. Alex finds it kinda funny. It used to come so naturally to them.

“Do you want anything? It’s almost night. You were out for a long time” John breaks the silence. 

“How long?”

“Fuck, I don’t know. Maybe around five-six hours?”

Damn. He really was out for a while. At least he wasn’t bored and got to catch up on some sleep.

“Oh”

“Yep” 

Alex watches John unpack the bag he got. He sees a multitude of different things. Alex is surprised he was able to figure out how to get them food.

Suddenly, John throws something at him. Alex catches it and opens his hands to reveal a box of his favourite type of granola bar.

Alex eyes widen at it. He remembered?

“How did you-” 

John looks over at him. “I’m not sure, really. You used to eat those things everyday. I remember I used to have to hide them from you to get you to eat a real meal” 

John smiles at him and Alex can’t help but to smile back. “I remember that. I also remember when I threw one to you and it landed in the food you were making”

John laughs. “I was annoyed in the moment, but looking back on it, it was pretty funny”

Alex smiles with his teeth. “Yeah. It was”

When the conversation dies down, the shock makes its way onto both their faces. 

Did they just have a normal conversation? Did they really just do that? Alex is genuinely surprised. They haven’t had a normal conversation in what seems like forever. Alex can’t deny he misses it.

He hopes John remembers that before their relationship they were best friends. They talked every single day about the stupidest of things. It was so weird to go from that to never speaking again. He always used to find himself picking up his phone to call John in habit. 

Alex takes two bars out of the box and places on the table where John is unpacking his bags. 

“Dumbass, that’s not where it goes”

Alex just barely keeps his laugh in. How can they go from being friendly to this?

“Really?”

John just stares at him. “What?”

“Never mind. I’m going to go upstairs. I’m still tired so I’ll probably go to bed”

“Okay, again, you don’t need to tell me. I don’t give a fuck about what you do”

Alex just shrugs. He’s going to keep telling him. It’s a habit at this point.

He walks over to his backpack and takes out his book. He grabs it and walks up the stairs.

He walks quickly over to the room where John is sleeping and places the book on the bed. He sprints back to the closet and sits down. 

John might not know it, but Alex understands him. 

He knows how lonely John gets when it’s night time. 

When John had really bad days and couldn’t fall asleep, Alex would read to him. It always worked.

Alex won’t be able to read it to him, but he hopes the book helps.


	3. Maybe, Just Maybe

“Alex, I swear to god I will pour this water on you if you don’t want up”

What a nice way to start his morning, being yelled at by John. Alex groaned from the loudness of Johns voice, he hates the morning, he was never a morning person.

Why was John waking him up anyway? Unless there was an emergency Alex sees no reason why John has to wake him up. He doesn’t even know what time it is, it might not even be morning. 

“Alex, wake the fuck up”

He choses to stay put, wanting to annoy John for waking him up so early. 

“Alex, come on”

Alex doesn’t move. He finds enjoyment in making John annoyed. His reactions are always funny. 

“Alexander, please?”

Now that startles him. John saying please? That’s new. He hasn’t heard that word in a while. It’s quite concerning. 

Alex puts on the act of just waking up in case John thought he was still sleeping. He slowly blinks his eyes open and brings his hands up to rub the sleep out of them. 

“What’s wrong?”

He can barley make out Johns face, but he can tell he’s nervous about something. It’s out of character for John to act all scared around him, so it’s safe to say it’s freaking Alex out. 

“John?”

With John not responding to his name, Alex sits up to get a better look at him. He examines his body language and his facial expressions. He also notices the bags under eyes, showing he didn’t get much sleep last night.

“John, is everything okay?”

John sighs. “Yes, everything is fine, dumbass. I just came in to wake you up”

Alex raises an eyebrow. “Uh yeah, that’s kind of concerning. We don’t usually do that”

“I just wanted you to be awake”

Alex is at a loss for words at that. It’s just not like John to say that to him. John sounds and looks broken, which causes Alex to wonder what went down last night. He didn’t hear anything, but It obviously was not good. 

“Oh, okay”

Johns face quickly turns into a expression of anger, mixed with a touch of sadness. “You know what, never mind, fuck you”

Alex is shocked at how quick John can change moods. He was never like that during their relationship. It’s obvious John is in distress.

“John, wait. Sit with me” Alex orders. It’s surprising when John actually complies, sitting sort of close to him. 

“You look...off. Has something happened?”

John doesn’t meet his gaze, instead he stares at the floor. 

“John...” 

“I just wanted to know if you would like to eat breakfast with me near the window” John asks so quickly that Alex has to take a second to understand what he said. When he finally does, to say he is stunned would be an understatement.

Something terrible must have happened last night. There is no way John just woke up and decided to ask him to join him for breakfast. It’s impossible

It’s freaking Alex out, and he finds himself worrying for John, which is freaking him out even more. 

Alex looks back up to find John looking at him with a blank face. Alex has to make a decision fast.

He wants to accept, of course he does. Maybe this could possibly help them into being friends again, and hopefully all the fights will die down. Fighting with someone like that is very tiring.

There is a very slim chance it will go smoothly with no fights, but Alex finds himself not caring. He might be furious at John, but he doesn’t have many friends and John was one of the best he ever had. 

“Yes, I’ll join you for breakfast”

When Alex looks back up, John looks shocked, like he wasn’t expecting Alex to say yes. Alex could see why he would have thought that. 

“Oh” John whispers.

Alex can’t help but laugh. He was expecting a bigger reaction. Alex notices John is smiling at him, so naturally he smiles back. The day is off to a relatively good start.

*****

“So, what do you think?” John questions while eating a strawberry. 

“I think you totally should. You always loved my cat, so I don’t see any cons to you getting one of your own”

“I mean, that is true. Pumpkin is adorable. But do you think I could handle a cat?”

Alex raises an eyebrow. “I totally think you can. Plus I think a pet will help when you have bad days, you know?”

*****

Breakfast with John went perfect. They barely fought, and instead stuck to safe topics to talk about. They mostly spoke about John getting a cat, which he eventually agreed upon getting one.

During their relationship, they used to talk plenty of times about getting John a cat so Alex’s cat, pumpkin, can have a friend. Alex would be lying if he said it didn’t make him a little upset they wouldn’t get to meet. 

During breakfast, Alex felt so calm and happy. It probably was the happiest he has felt in a while. Sitting there with John enjoying breakfast had him reminiscing.

Alex doesn’t want to be back in a relationship with John just yet. He wants to establish a friendship again first, then maybe then can go from there. 

It’s only a maybe, though.

*****

They ignore each other for the rest of the morning, knowing that it will just cause a fight if they interact again.

Come lunch time, Alex makes his way downstairs to find John making them lunch. Alex watches him for a bit. He doesn’t look as sad as yesterday, he doesn’t look happy though. He looks content. 

Alex choses to make himself known when John starts to get angry at the food. “Hey”

“Hi”

“What are you doing?” Alex asks, trying to start up a conversation. 

It backfires when John gives him a cold stare. “What does it look like I’m doing, dipshit? Making your lunch. I’m being very nice right now”

Alex just sighs. “John, we’ve had a good day so far. Please can we just end the day without getting into a really big argument?”

“Why? Cause you’ll try to run away again? You were just going to leave me here alone?”

“John, I wasn’t thinking straight. You know how I get when I’m on the verge on a panic attack”

Apparently that works, because John just sighs. “I know”

They eat their lunch is a semi comfortable silence. They both seem to want to start a conversation, but they both don’t know how. 

Alex decides to break the silence. “So, do you know when we can get out of here?”

John looks up at him. “Nope. I only know as much as you do. It still looks dreadful out there”

Alex estimates they will be stuck for at least three more days. It sucks, but they will get through it.

“I don’t know if it’s still going to happen, but I overheard the guy that brought us the groceries say there was going to be a bad rainstorm after”

Alex blanches at his words. Storm? Alex hates storms. They remind him of the hurricane. 

“Storm?”

“Yeah, storm. You know, rain and thunder and shit”

“I know what a storm is”

John smirks at him, then gives a empathetic smile. “If you aren’t doing well during the storm, I’ll read that book you left me to you”

Did he just-

Did he just offer to read to him?

Alex must be going crazy.

That is such a kind gesture that Alex just stares at John, waiting for him to say it was a joke. When he finds no signs of it being one, he gets even more surprised. 

“I-“

“I know, it’s strange of me to say. I get it. But you helped me, and I have to return the favour. Even if I’m not the biggest fan of you right now”

He can’t believe those words just came out of Johns mouth. Alex smiles a sweet smile at him and John returns it. They sit there for a couple of seconds just staring into each other’s eyes. 

Alex never wants it to end, he wishes him and John could be this friendly to each other all the time.

“Thank you, Jack”

John eyes go from relaxed to surprised. Alex hasn’t called him Jack in over a year. It was always his little way to express affection to him. 

Alex thinks he will starting calling him that more often. 

*****

Alex was siting upstairs in the closet when he heard a banging sound coming from downstairs. At first he assumed it was just John, but when he heard John in the room next to him, he went out to investigate.

He didn’t see anything at first, but suddenly he heard a loud crash and the loud sound of glass breaking on the floor.

He saw John besides him and they exchanged a confused look. They had no clue what just happened.

Without warning, a deer shoots straight through the house, running right at Alex.

Oh shit-

After a couple seconds, he reopened his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of John above him with both of his hands on the floor. 

Once he realized their position, he immediately flushed red. When he looked up at John and saw that he was also blushing, he smirked. He gazed into Johns eyes and admired their light blue colour. 

Did John always have such pretty ey-

“You okay?” John asked, with a hint of concern in his voice, snapping Alex out of his thoughts. 

“I’m fine. I’m glad I can cross ‘almost get run over by a deer’ off the bucket list”

John laughs and moves himself off so Alex can get up. Alex stands and admires the damage the animal caused. He quickly notices that his favourite journal has been ripped, most likely caused from John throwing him to the ground.

“Motherfucker”

“What happened?”

“You ripped my favourite journal! That’s what happened!” Alex picks up the journal and examines the damage. It’s not that bad, but he’s still upset about it. 

“What!? I didn’t do anything” John says with confusion in his voice.

“You did! When you threw me to the floor you must have ripped it in the process!” Alex yells.

John looks baffled. “Really? I literally just saved you from being seriously injured, and all you care about is your stupid journal!?”

“It’s not a stupid journal. I love this thing! You should have been more careful”

“Yeah okay. You shouldn’t be talking, you could have moved out of the way and this never would have happened” 

Alex just frowns. John is right.

“You didn’t even thank me. You are such a hypocrite! You tell me to stop yelling at you, but it’s okay when you yell at me?”

Alex’s eyes widen. That is true, he is being kind of a hypocrite, be he can’t bring himself to care. He’s furious.

“I know, but fuck you”

“Alex? Are you fucking serious right now? I’m trying to tolerate all of this, you aren’t helping. I know you hate the arguments, and so do I, this one is unneeded”

Alex just sighs. He’s in the wrong. These types of arguments were a big factor in them breaking up. He’s grown since then, he knows how to apologize now. He needs to take responsibility for his actions. 

“I’m sorry, Jack” He apologizes with sincerity in his voice. He means it.

“It’s okay, Alex. I forgive you”

With that, they fell into a comfortable silence. They both looked at each other in shock. It’s crystal clear they both have grown since their relationship. They both are able to recognize what fights are needed and which are not. 

Alex finds himself proud of John. He’s proud he was able to change. He’s proud that he is trying to overcome his depression, and not let it destroy everything in its path.

The John that stands in front of him is still the John he loved a year ago, but he’s more self-aware, he knows how to put someone first, and a little less eager to fight everyone.

Alex wonders if he would ever date John again. He doesn’t know how he feels. He just knows that something still tells him that John is someone he can trust. 

At the end of their relationship, Alex took some time to himself, then worked on fixing his toxic traits. He desperately wanted to be better. He put an end of how he always got so defensive, and started listening to people. He thinks he did a pretty good job on himself, Alex can’t help but hope John notices. 

If Alex ever wants to have some sort of relationship with John, whether that be a friendship or them dating, he needs to prove he has changed. He has to show that he will be there for John, no matter what happens. 

Maybe when they get out of this abandoned house, they will keep in contact. Maybe they would wind up going out to lunch. Maybe it will lead to a second chance for both of them.

Alex glances back up at John. John seems to have been watching him carefully. Alex assumes they were both thinking the same things. 

And when John smiles at him, he smiles back. 

Maybe, just maybe, everything will work out.


	4. What Can You Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Strong Language in this chapter. Small part of punching. 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy! Thank you all for being so patient! Next chapter should be out quick!

When he wakes up the next day, he finds himself covered in two blankets. One of them he recognizes as his own, and the other he doesn’t. When he takes a closer look at it, he is quick to realize it’s the blanket he gave to John. What is this doing with him?

He isn’t able to stay on that topic long, as his stomach grumbles. He curses himself for being hungry. He just wants to sleep, but it looks like that won’t be happening any time soon. 

He sits up with a sigh, not wanting to start his day already. He spent a while last night reminiscing on his and Johns conversations. He needed to take some time to remember they were actually real.

It’s just then he remembers the extra blanket that’s on top of him. Did John place this here? He doesn’t remember a lot before falling asleep, so it’s possible he could have taken it from him by accident.

Once he stands up, he notices the door has been left ajar. He never leaves it like that, he’s always learned to keep his door closed when he sleeps.

“Hey, I don’t mean to interrupt your intense door staring, but I’m really hungry so I’m going to start on breakfast” 

Safe to say Alex was not expecting John to appear in front of him. He jumped back, only to find that there was a nail on the ground, which caused him to go tumbling backwards. 

“Woah! Fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you” John apologized. Alex believed him. Even though they weren’t on the best terms, they wouldn’t want to hurt each other. 

Alex didn’t register that he was injured until he went to push himself up, and felt a sharp pain shoot through his left wrist. 

“Fuck, that shit hurts” Alex groans, drawing an unsteady breath. It obviously wasn’t broken, but it still hurt.

“Oh shit, let me take a look” 

While John was examining his wrist, Alex couldn’t help but feel a bit awkward. He tired to not let it show, as he didn’t want the feeling to pass on to John. They haven’t touched each other’s skin in a while. It feels foreign. 

“It doesn’t look like its broken, which is good news. It does look a little swollen, so come down with me so I can get you some ice”

Alex can’t help but smile slightly as Johns words. When they were dating, it was essential for John to take care of him when he was hurt. It was a mother hen sort of thing.

“Before we go down, move it around for me, if you can?”

Alex demonstrates how he can move his wrist, and he hears John let out a hum of satisfaction.

“Alright, it’s looking better than what I thought. Let’s head downstairs, idiot”

Alex rolled his eyes at the name. It didn’t have the normal punch to it, meaning that John was messing with him. Oh how Alex loved it when he did that.

With everything that happened yesterday rushing through his mind, he briefly wonders if they have made amends. Normally they would have already been fighting by now. Hopefully they can keep it as a good day. 

While they walk down the stairs, Alex is able to glimpse out the window and see the snow. It’s gone down quite a bit, but it’s still not safe for them to leave. Especially with the storm on the way. 

“I have some supplies in my bag” John says while picking up his bag and taking a white box out. “Only a first aid kit I made myself, but it has all the necessary things”

Alex observes John pulling out a white bandage and some sort of odd looking ice pack. Alex guesses it was expensive, as John comes from a very wealthy family. 

John wraps his wrist tightly. Alex doesn’t know why, John is the nurse here, he should know his stuff. Alex shivers as John places the cold ice against his skin. 

“There. Try not to move it around, use your other hand to grab things. You’ll be fine”

At least he didn’t break anything. Alex knows from Johns many rambles that breaks take a fuck long time to heal. He wasn’t having any of that. Even if it was broken, he would still use it. 

When his stomach rumbles, John raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Fuck off. I’m really fucking hungry over here”

John laughs. “Oh really? I would never would have noticed”

“Asshole” He mutters, loud enough that John can hear him. It works, as John gives him a look of playful annoyance.

John prepares them a large meal, doing his best with what little materials they have in this place. Alex tried to watch him, but with how sleep deprived he is, he can’t do anything to stop his mind from wandering. He thinks back to their relationship. Thinking back on it, he remembers how John hated to cook and prepare food. It seems like during the year they have been separated, he has learned how to enjoy it.

Nobody else in the world but him knows how much this small accomplishment means. John hated cooking. He would do anything he could to get out of it. Most days, Alex didn’t mind cooking, he found it therapeutic after long days of work. On the other days, Alex would get pissed that John made up excuses. He eventually learned it all had to do with his depression.

Alex smiles as he watches him. He’s proud, so very proud of him. He wishes he could just go up to him and say what he’s feeling, but they haven’t reached that level yet. Patience, Alex, patience.

“Here. It’s the best I could do with what we have left” John places the food in front of him, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts. 

For a moment, Alex just stares dumbly at him. John just stares back, eyes widening as more time goes on. 

“You okay? You know, we did date for a while. I know how you are. You’ve always been talkative. Talk to me”

Alex can’t figure out how to respond to that. “Ummm”

“It’s safe to say I’m confused on just went down, but we can pretend it didn’t happen”

“Okay, lets do that”

“You’re such an idiot” John playfully says. 

“Sure John, sure”

“It’s true”

“Mhm” Alex picks up a piece of his breakfast and takes a bite. “I’m not the one who got into a good school because of daddy’s money”

Alex thought he went to far when John didn’t respond, but it turns out he was just thinking of a good response.

“Well, you got me there”

“Of course I did”

When silence falls over them, Alex feels an itch to start up a conversation again. He’s not usually a fearless person, but today is an odd day. 

“So”

“So?” John replies, flashing his exquisite blue eyes at him.

“Remember back when we were dating, how you hated to cook and prepare food?”

John stays silent. Alex needs to tread carefully, as one word could set him off, and change the day for the worst. 

“Well, I was just wondering what made you change your opinion on it?”

The silence remains, and Alex feels embarrassment wash over him. He didn’t mean to make it so awkward. He despises the silence. 

Alex is stunned as the silence continues. He can’t understand why his question is causing John to act like this. 

Once he finds his words, he speaks up again. “Everything okay?”

Again, no response. John just stares at the food in front of him. What the fuck? 

Alex would prefer to be fighting with him instead of sitting in silence. At least Alex wouldn’t be having a conversation by himself. He desperately wishes for him to speak up. He elects to reach out to touch him, bad idea. 

“Stop”

This isn’t exactly what he meant when he said he wanted him to speak. Alex eyeballs his face, trying to find some expression that could explain what’s wrong. 

When he finds nothing, he just sighs.

So they sit in silence, Alex every so often taking a bite of food while John just stares at anything, not bothering to eat.

Eventually John leaves him alone to retreat upstairs. Alex is left alone to try to comprehend what just happened.

He can’t. He doesn’t understand what caused the change in his mood.

He only knows that his relationship with John is going to be a one step forward, two steps back sort of thing.

******

The day goes by quickly, with Alex doing anything he can to keep himself busy. He hasn’t seen or talked to John since breakfast, and he’s starting to get worried.

Out of all questions he could have asked, Alex would have never guessed that question would be one to piss John off. 

Maybe it was more personal than Alex thought? He doesn’t know why, he was just curious on why he changed. However, they have been broken up for a while, and many things about John could have changed. 

He wonders what else about John could have changed. Maybe he has a new favorite color now. Maybe he changed his thoughts on what he liked in a partner.

During his deep thinking session, the thought of John not being single pops up. Is it possible he’s in a relationship right now? 

He hasn’t mentioned anything about a new partner. He would have brought it up during the many times they have argued. 

Alex finds himself not being able to concentrate on what he’s doing. He needs to figure out if he’s in a relationship right now. 

He storms up the stairs and stops in front of the room that John is staying in. He knocks three times. 

“Come in”

He slowly opens the door, he doesn’t know why. John invited him inside.

John raises an eyebrow at him. “What do you want?”

How does one ask that? ‘Uh hey, I just really wanted to intrude on your personal life and ask you personal questions. Anyways, are you dating anyone?’

That’s not going to work. Not even close. 

“Hey”

“Hi?” John responds, obviously perplexed. He seems to have recovered from breakfast, so Alex is not going to bring it up again. 

“What are you up to in your personal life?” Great job, Alex. Now you just sound creepy.

“Nothing much. Work has been going really well, though. I really want to move out of my apartment right now and buy a house”

Alex slightly frowns at that. Before their relationship went to shit, they were planning to buy a place together. 

“Oh really? Where are you thinking of buying one?”

“I’m not sure yet. I’ve always wanted a big house, so I’m looking for one that would work”

Big house? What would one person need that big of a house for?

Unless he would be living with someone else?

“Why such a big house?” Alex asks.

“Why not?” 

Such a vague answer. There has to be something that John isn’t telling him.

Would he be happy for John if he’s dating someone else? He can try, but he knows he will never be. He can’t imagine John with someone else. 

He doesn’t know where this strange possessiveness came from, but it’s not welcomed. They broke up a year ago. It’s time to move on fully. 

It’s obvious staying with him in this abandoned house has caused some old feelings to show up. He needs to find a way to crush them back down. He refuses to be heartbroken again. 

He vividly remembers the day John walked out of his apartment, and out of his life. It was a Sunday, and they just got into a really big argument. 

Flashback:

“Okay, Alexander. You’re just always right, huh? You won’t even let me tell my side of the fucking story!!”

“I don’t need to hear your side! What are you going to say? ‘Oh I’m sorry baby, I’ll do better’? I don’t need to here that! You never do better” Alex screamed. 

“You know how much I try! Don’t you understand how much it kills to know I’m the one mostly fucking up this relationship?”

“Mostly? John, you literally are causing all the problems!”

“Me!?” John sounded extremely hurt. “Alex, you can’t blame all of this fucking shit on me! How about the times that I would beg you to come home and spend time with me, but you would stay at work for hours!”

“Oh well I’m sorry I needed to get shit done. You’re so fucking stupid, John! Just occupy yourself” Alex yelled.

“You know what I have been going through these last couple of months, how dare you say that!”

“I’m not your father, John. I don’t have to hold your hand through everything”

“At least my father liked me enough to stick around” John growled.

“Fuck you. I cant believe you just said that”

“It’s the truth. To be totally honest, I understand why he left”

“John how could-“

“No, shut the fuck up. He was right to leave”

“John let me spe-“

“Your mother was probably so relieved when she left you”

“Don’t talk about my mother!!” Alex yelled. “How could you? You know what John, I wish you were never born”

“Wow, really? I know you do, Alexander. Actually, fuck this shit, I’m leaving. We’re done” John spits.

“Yeah, good. I didn’t want to continue this relationship anyways”

Flashback End:

Alex could feel tears well up in his eyes. Trying to blink them back, he hopes John didn’t notice. John has always had a good eye.

He has to start a conversation, just so he can distract John.

“Are you single?”

John looks taken aback by his words. “What?”

“I’ll repeat myself. Are you single?”

Alex watches Johns eyes narrow and his facial expressions turn from calm to angry. The air has suddenly changed around them.

“What the fuck? You don’t have the right to ask that. Why does it matter to you?”

“First of all, I do. I’m your ex-boyfriend. Second, it matters because I’m just curious” Alex answers. 

“Oh? So you still miss me? Get over yourself, Alexander” John snarls.

Now Alex is starting to get angry. “Where did that come from? All I want to know is if your single or not”

“You’ve always been the type to invade on personal matters” John looked away. “I don’t understand why you brought this up”

“You said you wanted a big house, I was assuming you would have someone living with you”

John laughs, cold and harsh. “You’re so fucking nosy”

“Can’t you just answer the question?” It’s not a difficult questions. It’s literally yes or no.

“I wish I was dating someone” John replies. “Then I wouldn’t have to deal with you right now”

Alex’s eyes widen. “What do you mean by that?”

“What I mean is they would have come and gotten me out of this stupid fucking house”

“And what? You were just going to leave me here?”

John laughs, that same harsh laugh. “Well, doesn’t everyone in your life leave you? I don’t regret what I said during our last fight, I don’t blame them for leaving”

“John, do not start this again” Alex bares his teeth. A part of him can’t believe John just said that. They haven’t mentioned their last fight in detail yet. 

“No, I think I’m going to. You just had to bother me, so I’m going to give you what you want. Let’s talk, starting with your father. What a smart man”

Alex can feel anger rise within him. He knows this isn’t going to end well, and that he should just walk away, but he’s not going to let John get away with this. Nobody talks bad about his family.

“Shut the fuck up, John”

“Nope. Your cousin was smart to leave also”

Alex looks down at his knuckles, and can see the shade of white they are turning. He can’t feel how hard he is squeezing them. He’s probably on the verge of a panic attack.

Johns voice is starting to not make sense anymore. What did he just say? It all sounds jumbled. 

He can hear certain words, but what John is trying to say makes no sense. 

“Remember what I said about your mother? I’m sure she-“

John never gets to finish that sentence as Alex chooses that moment to throw a punch at him. John doesn’t manage to block the blow in time, and Alex’s fist meets with his face. 

This is the breaking point for both of them.

“Ow! What the actual fuck, Alexander? Have you gone insane? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

It takes a moment to register everything that just happened, as he slowly moves back and collides with the closed door. 

Did he just punch John?

Why did he do that?

He’s ruined everything.

He has to get out.

He has to get away. 

He swiftly opens the door and bolts down the stairs, leaving John confused and all alone in his room. He runs to the back door and tries his best to get it open before John can stop him.

He can’t imagine how John is feeling.

He didn’t want to.

But John was-

He didn’t-

His best worked, as the door flew open. Alex took a second to examine the snow, and realized he was probably going to get hypothermia. But he didn’t care, he just punched his ex-boyfriend in the face.

He needed to run.

Out into the snow he goes, running as far and as quick as he can. He doesn’t have a plan or a set destination. He just needs to get away.

When he’s far enough, he moves some snow away from a tree and slides down.

He can’t breathe. 

He can’t breathe.

He can’t-

It must be a mixture of him hyperventilating and the snow slowly freezing him, as his vision suddenly goes black, and he passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger!!!!
> 
> Btw- John did put the blanket on Alex. He was worried about him when he walked by and he was shivering. =)
> 
> I hope y’all are ready for the next chapter :)


	5. Who Is Worth Fighting For?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be out on Monday, however, it never uploaded!! I’m so, so sorry for the long wait. The next chapter WILL be out by next week!!! Y’all are awesome :)

John expected Alex to be angry. He knows exactly how to push his buttons. 

What he didn’t expect was to be punched in the face.

John always knew that Alex was fierce, he would never back down from a fight. He always stood his ground. It was one of the many things John loved about him when they were dating.

He can admit, they both had some anger problems. He would close down and refuse to speak, while Alex wouldn’t stop speaking, which constantly made the situation ten times worse. 

The one unspoken rule was that they would never put their hands on each other. No matter if it could be justified or not. They both had their fair share of trauma, and they didn’t need any unpleasant flashbacks. 

That’s the way it is in any relationship. Even in friendships, you don’t hurt the other person.

It’s safe to say this was completely out of the blue.

He stands alone, in the room where he and Alex were both previously fighting. The smell of Alex lingers in the room. The dust seems to be glaring at him. 

Of course the fight was over the stupidest shit. They can’t seem to work things out without it being a fight.

He meant to push Alex over the edge. He didn’t know something like this was over the horizon. He just wanted to see Alex angry. 

And he got what he wanted. 

But was it worth it?

It fucking wasn’t. He should have never gone out that day. He would have never been in this situation in the first place. 

John turns to a cracked mirror and examines the damage. It’s not that bad, just some blood from his nose.

He stares into the mirror a little longer. 

Even the mirror seems to be glaring at him.

He glances away from the mirror and takes a look out the window. Most of the snow just lays there, untouched. Except for the slight footprints in the snow, scattered everywhere.

Footprints?

There’s no way they are from anybody else. Nobody else is stupid enough to go out in this weather. They have to be from Alex. How did he get out?

His curiosity gets the best of him and he makes his way down the stairs. There doesn’t seem to be any signs of Alex in distress, only a open door and footprints. 

He briefly wonders how long it’s been since Alex has punched him. He’s lost track of time, and there’s no way to check.

He elects to wait until Alex comes back, but something in him is telling him to do otherwise. He hates to admit it, but he knows Alex better than he knows himself. 

If someone asked him to write a book about Alex, he could probably fill many, many pages. The little things about him are the best. How he enjoys the fall over the summer. That his favourite animal is a cat. 

John knows this whole stay in this sickening house has been a shit show. Sure, there has been some times that they have gotten along, finally made some progress. But one argument happens and they go back to where they started.

It’s a dreadful process. John wakes up each day wondering what the day will be like. More days than not it winds up being fucking horrible. 

Though, he knows Alex has been trying. He’s seen it. The little things. The fact he left a book for him, which made him break down in the middle of the night. 

John guesses it’s been at least twenty minutes since Alex stormed out of the house, and now he’s getting concerned. 

John absolutely adores nature and the outdoors, he has dealt with extreme weather before. He knows staying out in this type of snow without a jacket is extremely dangerous. It’s also common sense. 

When Alex left he was wearing ripped jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Even if he took a quick step outside, he would have been freezing already. 

He’s overreacting. Alex is probably fine. There’s no way he isn’t. John can picture it. He started to panic so he decided to take a walk to calm himself down. Alex has done it before during their relationship. 

The fact that there’s immense snow outside and it’s freezing is still a reason for concern. But they aren’t dating anymore. They technically aren’t even friends. They just happened to be stuck in a abandoned house because of a blizzard. After this stay, they will become strangers again. 

Time ticks on.

Twenty five minutes.

Thirty minutes.

Thirty five minutes.

Forty minutes.

During their relationship, it was like John to be overprotective of Alex and make sure he was okay. Those feelings of wanting to protect him are quickly coming back. 

Even if he went out for a quick walk, he would have been back by now. Not one person could survive in the cold with what he was wearing.

He’s going to kill Alex. What was he thinking? Is he trying to make his life harder? He’s already punched him in the face. 

John sighs and swiftly grabs his coat and throws it on. He finds his shoes under the couch and ties them up nicely. He’s sure the rest of him looks like a mess, his hair is disheveled, his hands have dirt on them. 

He storms out the door, sporting a light jog. It hard to move with how deep the snow is, but he’s determined. 

He follows the footprints, makes sure to keep a lookout for Alex. It’s doesn’t help that it’s starting snowing again. 

He’s starting to get worried. This isn’t like Alex at all. Alex has never left him alone. He would have came back and apologized. They aren’t on the best terms, but it’s how Alex is. Nobody can change that.

The footprints are coming to an end, and there is no sign of Alex. 

Where is Alex?

Could he be hurt?

What if he slipped and knocked himself unconscious?

What if he is stuck and can’t get up?

John’s takes a deep breath. He needs to calm himself down before he winds up having a panic attack.

In.

and.

out.

He is able to calm down enough so his eyes aren’t foggy anymore. He glances around, tries to find Alex. 

The trees are covered in snow, the ground is hidden by the layers that cover it. 

He almost dismisses the body laying in the snow, almost completely covered by it.

Alexander is lying unconscious in the snow.

“Alexander!!” He screams, rushing over to him.

He crouches down next to him, pulling him out of the snow. His body feels like an ice cube, no part of him is warm. John reaches down to feel a strand of his hair, wincing when he hears a crack from it. 

“Alex? Alex please, wake up.”

When he feels his body shaking, John immediately removes his jacket and places it onto him. 

“Alex, you’re going to be okay. I’ve got you.” He knows Alex can’t hear him, but it’s comforting to say. 

He lifts Alex’s unconscious body off the ground, and starts sprinting as best as he can back to the house.

It’s not easy caring a body while sprinting in snow, but there’s one person he’ll do anything for.

He’ll do anything for his Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! My little brother suggested the topic and I liked it, so here we are now!! 
> 
> Leave a comment! Let me know what you think! :) :D


End file.
